By The Hundreds
by Strelitzia Noir
Summary: A drabble collection featuring the Wright Anything Agency gang and their friends. Shenanigans and everything else included! Will be updated regularly.
1. First Date

"You're fine. You're fine."

Apollo muttered to himself for the umpteenth time, nervously waiting for his date as he stood in front of the store they'd agreed to meet at.

"Hey handsome, hope I didn't keep you waiting."

There she was, smiling at him, clad in a yellow dress with her hair let down. He gulped, never expecting that his date would show up looking like a goddess.

"Nah, you're right on time, tiger."

Apollo steeled himself for what was going to be quite a special day. It was, after all, only their first date.


	2. A Hopeful Meeting

While the nightmare of her youth never really disappeared, Athena still found herself standing outside the Cosmos Space Center every now and then, looking at it with a smile on her face…and in this particular occasion, Apollo's hand in hers.

"I think mom would have been happy to meet you, Apollo."

Apollo couldn't help the smile on his lips, he never knew what kind of person her mother was, but hearing Athena speak so positively was reassuring, to say the least.

"I just wished I could've told her myself what a wonderful woman her daughter is."


	3. Rest

"Hey fop, I brought your evidence."

Surprised at the absence of his flirtatious replies, she stepped in and saw him sleeping, slumped against the soft cushion of his chair, a pile of case files in front of him.

Ema couldn't help but smile at the prosecutor. Gently placing the files she had brought on his desk, she took his suit from his hanger by the door and carefully placed it on the sleeping prosecutor.

"Don't tire yourself out now."

A smile slowly formed on the prosecutor's lips as he listened to her leaving his office.

"Thanks, fraulein."


	4. Moving Forward

After everything that happened in his career, Phoenix Wright couldn't help but wonder just how in the world he was able to cope with everything and carry on. 9 years ago, he hadn't just lost his badge, he lost his chance at defending the innocent.

His friends couldn't be happier for him when he managed to get his badge back, but even as they wondered how Phoenix didn't break, he himself knew the one reason how.

"Daddy, I'm off to Penrose for some dry runs!"

Phoenix smiled, for he already knew the answer all along.


	5. Believing

"I want to believe, Ema."

"Klavier..."

Ema held her boyfriend's hand tighter as they stared at the gravestone that Klavier had wanted to visit for a few weeks now.

"Ema, please tell me, is it bad for me to want to believe?"

His voice was pained. She knew he had been dying to go here ever since he brought it up. She knew he wanted closure.

"No, you have every right to."

She could feel him smile as he turned to leave.

"Kristoph, you may have died a madman, but you're still the good brother I once had."


	6. The Secret to Victory

"You lose again, Nick!"

"Wha-how!? Did you lie when you said you haven't played this before?"

"No! I don't even have my own TV in Kurain, how am I supposed to play this?"

Phoenix grumbled, losing for the fifth time in a row. Maya had wanted to play the new Steel Samurai fighting game ever since he told her about it, and right now, he was starting to regret that decision.

"Get ready to lose again, Nick."

Maya then slowly looked at Trucy peeking from behind the sofa holding her own controller, giving her a thumbs up.


	7. A New Start

Adrian's neighbor, a middle aged-woman, greeted her as she stepped out of her apartment.

"You're looking chipper, going somewhere today?"

"Yep, a friend's been looking for someone to help them organize an event."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, dear."

She left, but not without returning a smile.

Free from the chains of her past, she now had a chance to start her new life in the best way she can.

The Kurain Treasure Exhibit.

It might be a small step, but giving back to her friends was as good a start as any.


	8. One-sided

"You sure she'll like these?"

"Trust me, she'll love them."

"I'll take your word for it, then."

She watched as he picked the flowers that she helped pick. It was Apollo and Athena's anniversary and Apollo wanted to do something different by giving flowers.

"Thanks Juniper."

"You're welcome. Make sure to keep Thena happy, okay?"

"You bet."

She liked watching him walk away so he can't see her tears. She wasn't selfish enough to get in Athena's way to let him see that deep down, she wished the flowers were for her.


	9. We're In This Together

"Athena, please tell me you're not joking."

"What!? You think I can joke about something like this!?"

"..."

"Please, Apollo...talk to me..."

"...We can't back down from this now."

"But what about Mr. Wright and the others?"

"What about them?"

"We can't just come out and tell them about it now, can we?"

"Eventually, they're bound to find out."

"..."

"Athena, trust me, we'll be fine."

"How can you be so calm about all this?"

"Because we're in this together, Athena."

"Really? You promise?"

"I promise! Our child deserves the best from us, after all."


	10. A Samurai's Meal

"Why are you bringing me along again?"

Apollo grimaced at the thought of visiting Prosecutor Simon Blackquill's home, even if it was just a casual visit.

"Okay, you wanna be Trucy's assistant instead?"

"Fine..." Apollo groaned, surely this was the better choice.

Once there, Athena then proceeded to knock on the door.

"Hey Simon! You home?"

"Strange, I never figured him to be the outgoing type."

"Yeah, where in the world is he then?"

Meanwhile, somewhere else...

"Oi Bucky! Another bowl!"

"Wow, Simey, you're pretty hungry today, that's your fifth!"

"And one more for Taka here!"


	11. Highly Regarded Fool

_*CRACK!*_

"Foolish detectives! Not even the old scruff was this useless!"

Simon Blackquill was no stranger to commotion, but loud snapping noises in the prosecutor's office wasn't exactly common.

Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth had warned him about this fiery prosecutor with long teal hair and a leather whip that would be around the office for the next few days.

"You should try getting better detectives next time."

Unsurprisingly, the lady readied her whip.

"Who might you be, fool?"

"Simon Blackquill. Pleasure to meet you Karma-dono."

Franziska just smiled.

"So, you're the fool my brother spoke highly of."


End file.
